Shock and Awe
by Amanda Hart
Summary: After a random tournament, Prince Hydron gets a mysterious letter... Oneshot


**A/N: I know Masquerade unmasked is really Alice, but this is my fiction, I wrote it, I'm going to keep him a guy. :)**

Prince Hydron certainly was not used to the sorts of accommodations he was currently in. At the latest tournament, he had been given a note, discreet, as if the paper had been in his hand the entire time. The smell of static hinted at the air, then disappeared as he had opened the folded parchment: "Meet me at the New Vestroia Inn. Come alone."

It had perplexed the prince, and somehow piqued his interest. In the early evening, Hydron went for a walk, then ducked into an alley and changed his clothes. He donned a cloak to keep his face hidden, then proceeded to the Inn, only a few miles from his home.

He rented a room, never making eye contact with the young woman at the desk, keeping his answers brief, single-worded. He grunted his thanks, then, having a quick look around the lobby, slinked to his rented room.

It was modest to say the least. Wooden floor, queen-sized bed with a quilt thrown over the mattress, white sheets - cotton. A very small ice box and an end table were the only other pieces of furniture in the room. A wall lamp and an overhead light failed to adequately light the room. No sunlight to speak of. It was terribly depressing.

He sat on the bed, shrugging off his cloak, looking around and sighing. He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, and began to doze.

He had not noticed the very soft click of the door closing.

Masquerade stood over the Prince, staring down at him. The Prince was quite pretty, for a boy, and although he rarely indulges himself like this, Masquerade had a soft spot for the Prince. He gingerly reached out and ghosted his fingers against the Prince's hand, who in turn gave a groggy, questioning, confused mumble, then as his eyes opened, he panicked and sat bolt upright, scrambling backwards to get away. It took him a moment to realize who he was staring at.

"M.. Masquerade?" The Prince could hardly believe his eyes. Wasn't this arguably one of the best Bakugan duelists, ever? What did he want with the Prince?

Masquerade's smile was slightly bitter in his attempt to be reassuring. He raised both of his hands, then opened his trench coat and turned around. "See? No weapons." The Prince seemed to slightly relax, allowed himself to sag against the headboard of the bed. Masquerade dragged his fingertips against the comforter as he walked alongside the bed to stand once again perilously close to the young prince. His eyes never left the boy sitting on the bed. "You can relax," he spoke smoothly, offering that same reassuring smile, now brightened as he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over to whisper to the Prince, "I am a gentle lover - when I want to be."

Hydron shuddered as Masquerade's breath tickled the skin behind his ear, felt himself blush deeply. Lover? He didn't mean... oh, but he did. The prince tilted his head back and gasped softly, his breath quivering as Masquerade nibbled gently on his earlobe. He closed his eyes, his hand instinctively reaching up to tug at a strand of his own hair, but the hand was caught by another as Masquerade became slightly more insistant. Their fingers entwined, and the Prince felt a stir in his groin. He heard Masquerade chuckle lowly, then felt him pull away, though just a bit. Hydron opened his eyes again and looked as Masquerade stared at him intently, as if waiting for him.

Pausign only for a moment, Masquerade reached up and pulled his mask away. At first, the Prince just stared, followed as the mask slowly fell from the other boy's face, his gaze lingering on the discarded visage now faceless on the bed. Masquerade brought up his hand and tilted the prince's head up, forcing him to look at Masquerade.

His features were flawless. The Prince took note of the smooth, fair skin that gave way to deep, amber eyes, offset by that fiery blond hair. Masquerade's gaze never faltered, though he was heavy-lidded from anticipation of seducing the Prince. Sensing the intense attraction in the air, the Prince edged forward, his curious eyes on those of Masquerade, pausing for only a moment before brushing his own lips against those of Masquerade. Hydron was certainly shy at first, backing away when Masquerade tried to press his lips to Hydron's.

Masquerade chuckled softly, his hand reaching out to touch the Prince's face gently, his other hand following to cup the Prince's face, then bring him in for a long, slow, sensual kiss, massaging the boy's lips with his own, his tongue gliding out to flick against the Prince's yielding lips. Once again, Hydron felt himself flush, a bolt of arousal shooting through his system. He found himself hungering for Masquerade's touch, his own delicate hands reaching out to caress that champion's arms, chest, abdomen, anything he could reach, without becoming too intrusive.

The prince broke off the kiss and inhaled sharply as a strange, pulsing pressure came from his groin. He panted softly and looked into Masquerade's mischievous eyes, that wicked smile, then dropped his gaze to see the half-gloved hand gently cupping and rubbing against the growing bulge in his pants. The prince lurched forward for another passionate kiss, but was stopped as Masquerade smiled, placing a hand on the Prince's chest, then slowly eased him down onto the bed. "Lay still, my Prince," Masquerade's tone having just a hint of mockery to it as he moved to open Hydron's pants and free his stiff member.

Hydron groaned, his voice strangled by the lump in his throat, in total disbelief and euphoria. Masquerade, a champion of Bakugan, had him laying exposed on the bed at an Inn, and was gently stroking and lightly squeezing his cock. The Prince's back stiffened and his head was thrown back as another jolt of pleasure went straight to the base of his cock, Masquerade's tongue having slid just against the tip. Masquerade grabbed and pinned the Prince's hips down against the bed as he slowly wrapped his lips around the throbbing penis, then slowly moved his head up and down, his tongue rubbing vigorously against the shaft, then the head, then the shaft again, agonizing the Prince, bringing him to the edge and back on more than one occasion in just minutes.

Masquerade hummed approvingly, drew his head back and up, licked his lips and stared into the Prince's smouldering eyes. Masquerade swiftly undid his own pants, freed his cock and gave it a quick stroke, causing himself to shudder almost violently from the pleasure and pain mixture. He straddled the prince's lap, bringing him to sit up, their lips crashing together in a fevered kiss, fueled even further as Masquerade settled down against the prince, their cocks pressed firmly together. The Prince's hands roamed over Masquerade's back, grabbing at the trench coat, a growl caught in Masquerade's throat as he begin to rock his hips back and forth against Hydron, the hot, hard flesh between them extrasensitive, each movement, each bump and contour of the other man driving them both wild. Masquerade felt the kiss break as the prince tilted his head back and groaned heavily, leaning back and propping himself up on one hand, the other reaching between their bodies and grasping both members, stroking quickly, his grip loose, sending shocks through Masquerade, who gave a ragged sigh, bucking his hips, thrusting against the Prince, his orgasm so close.

Masquerade leaned forward a bit and pulled the Prince to him, whispering hotly into his ear, "Cum for me," his voice little more than a low growl, the Prince's spine feeling shocks, as if every feeling, every emotion and physical sensation travelling to his brain was felt, and his body tensed and bucked against Masquerade, his member pulsing hard as he came, his juices slickening the friction between them, causing Masquerade to thrust roughly a couple more times against the Prince, then followed suit, his whole body shuddering as his cock erupted even more cum between them.

Both men sat still, shivering, panting, sweaty, even sticky in places. Masquerade let himself fall to his side, then rolled off the bed, went to clean himself off, replaced his mask, then departed.

Prince Hydron stared, dazed, at the ceiling, his entire body tingling, refusing to move, enthralled with this new experience. As he started to relax, a slight smile played at the corners of his lips.


End file.
